


The 317th Spin

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra





	The 317th Spin

**Disclaimer:** This is entirely made up, not real, etc.; I have no claim on these characters and do not know the real life people at all, and no one should take it seriously in any way. 

Link heard the wheel spin to a stop behind him. He and Rhett turned in unison and Rhett read the verdict aloud: “Rhett tries to put Link in a trash can.”  
  
Okay, this should be a fun one. He was feeling cocky after winning the Axe challenge, and besides, he’d already had his head in three pumpkins moments ago, how bad could it be? Rhett stood and grabbed a small wastebasket from Jason, then stepped behind him, explaining that there was a place he needed Link to go. Link responded cheerfully, “Yeah, sure, anything for you, Rhett. We’re friends.”  
  
In a smooth, practiced movement, Rhett took the glasses from Link’s face and placed them on the table. There was a slight delay as Jason pointed out the wastebasket had glass in it and switched in a different one. Again Link said, “Anything for you, Rhett. We’re friends.” It seemed important to remind him of that fact.  
  
Link placed his hands around the bottom of the now glass-free wastebasket on the desk in front of him. He felt Rhett’s hand on the back of his head as the man’s large fingers twined into his hair with a confident grip. Link couldn’t stop himself from putting up involuntary resistance when Rhett began pushing his head forward toward the wastebasket, but once he felt the second hand on the top of his head, he relaxed his neck and let himself be directed.  
  
Once Link’s head was in the basket, Rhett reached his long arm under the other man’s stomach and began lifting him into the air, his other hand still buried in the top of Link’s hair. The world tilted and went upside-down. Link closed his eyes as the plastic trash bag enveloped his face. He felt the blood begin to rush into his head and felt short of breath.  
  
The sensations caused his mind to flash back to the previous night when he and Rhett had stayed late at the studio. Then, too, Rhett’s hands had been buried in his hair. Then, too, Link’s breathing had been obstructed (by the same careful, confident touch). He had closed his eyes and let himself be directed. “Anything for you, Rhett,” he had whispered.    
  
He was brought back to the present by Rhett removing his hand from Link’s head and placing it on across his shoulders, pausing on the way to give a brief reassuring stroke along Link’s spine with his thumb. Using the leverage he now had with his other arm still under Link’s stomach, Rhett hoisted him firmly into the air.  
  
With the strong arms cradling him from both sides and his oxygen slowly running out, Link let himself sink into the sensation of being well and truly at Rhett’s mercy, suffused with a pure, unequivocal trust in his best friend.


End file.
